Kingdom Hearts: A new take on an old story
by heyman99
Summary: This is a new take on the old Kingdom Hearts story with changes to the way the story goes to accommodate a second adventurer besides Sora/Michael and I also substitute Sora with Michael and add a character called Damien so the whole story can changed based on how these characters would react to the situation Sora and friends were in.


**Story**

Summary: This may seem like the same old Kingdom Hearts switcheroo story where someone subs themselves in for main characters like Sora or Kairi. However, this will be that and more. The story will be changed in more ways than one. The worlds will be the same in layout but the way the new characters substituting for Sora and such will be different.

**Ok so the way this story/fanfic will be told is BOLD letters like these will be (A/N) or Authors Notes. Italics like **_This _**will be thoughts. **_**Bold italics like this will be events like time passing in the story.**_Regular letters like these will be used to tell the story and dialogue will of course be like this: Heyman99 said "whatever he wanted to say". **Of course it won't be always just character name said this and that. As the summary may explained this will be a swap out for Sora for someone else and the story will be changed based on how the new character would have reacted to a situation differently. Also the rules of the Kingdom Hearts world are changed, as you will see in the chapter. I apologize for the long Author's note and only have one more thing to say before I begin the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Disney or Kingdom Hearts or nothing. I only own my own characters who I will point out in the story.**

* * *

"Hey quit it!" Michael playfully yelled as Damien his childhood friend continued to throw rocks at him despite the fact that they made it very clear in the beginning that there wouldn't be any ranged projectiles while they practiced with their key shaped wooden swords. (**A/N I own Michael and Damien as characters. Also yes they are using Wooden Keyblades but they do not know much about the Keyblades it is just a legend to the islanders. Any references to darkness until darkness is shown are just jokes**)

Instead of responding Damien simply continued to throw rocks so Michael had no choice but to "return fire." After a few bruises were inflicted they called it a draw and decided to start a new round. This time Michael made Damien swear he would only use the swords.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

* * *

"Wow it got dark fast" remarked Michael as he disarmed Damien for the third time.

"Yeah it doesn't normally get dark this fast" commented Damien "You don't think something is wrong do you?"

"No it can't be the Islands have always been a place of light where darkness only exists in small amounts"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Damien said worryingly

All of a sudden they hear another voice "Hey guys we should probably get back to the main island before it gets too dark to sail and we have to wait for our parents to come get us again." Damien and Michael looked over and were relieved to see it was only Kairi.

"Thanks for looking out for us Kai" said Michael cheerfully "We were planning on going back soon anyway."

"Hey have you seen Riku by any chance" Damien asked Kairi

"No I thought he was with you" She responded.

"Then out of nowhere they heard a voice "Kairi was right I was here you two were just too busy dueling to notice me" then Riku dropped out of the nearby paopu tree landing nimbly on his feet. "Oh hey Riku" everyone said in unison. "Kairi is probably right we better be getting back. "You were here Riku you knew we were planning to do that anyway" Damien said sarcastically."

So they all started heading back to their boats so they could leave the play island.

Suddenly Riku asked "We are still going to build that raft and try to leave the islands tomorrow right?"

"Oh yeah definitely" said Damien "We want to see the other worlds beyond this one and if a Raft is the only way we can figure out how to right now then so be it."

* * *

**(A/N The next day will be the same as the game in the gathering of supplies and materials needed for the raft and to survive at sea right up until Kairi asks if we want to call it a day)**

"So you ready to head back Michael and Damien?"

"Yeah it's been an exhausting day" Michael agreed "Hey Kairi do you think it's weird how much earlier it's getting dark?"

"Yeah I noticed but I haven't really thought about it... why?"

"Oh no reason" said Michael not wanting to sound paranoid. "Well I guess we'll head back then" said Damien.

* * *

_**Later when Michael is lying in bed**_

* * *

Michael looks out the window and sees the storm and thinks to himself "_Weird we almost never have any bad weather"_ Suddenly he sprang up out of bed. _"THE RAFT!" _He realized that his parents would never allow him to go to the play island in this weather so he snuck out the window. As he was sneaking over to his boat/canoe he realized there was good reason for the adults to forbid it. He didn't want his boat to capsize and then be stuck in the middle of the ocean alone so he snuck back over to Damien's house and threw rocks at his window (**A/N Yes the romantic cliché but there isn't anything romantic about this.**)

Damien came to the window and he was alarmed to see Michael. Michael gestured that Damien should get down there so Damien climbed out of his window and dropped to the ground. "What's up?" he asked Michael intrigued. "The raft" Michael said and Damien immediately realized what he meant. Together they retrieved their boats and set off to sail to the play island. When they arrived they saw Kairi and Riku's boats there and then they looked up and saw a huge churning ball of darkness

"What the heck is that" exclaimed Damien. "You don't think... from the legends?"

"No man, don't mess with me there's no way that's true is there?"

"No no you're probably right just a weird storm cloud"

They jumped up out of their boats and looked around when suddenly weird inky black creatures started rising up out of the ground (**A/N Shadows**). "What are those things" a terrified Damien said.

The Creatures started to attack Damien and Michael so they had no choice but to pull out their toy wooden Keyblades. However, they soon realized after attacking for a while that their swords were having no effect other than knocking them away.

"We can't fight them just run!" Michael Yelled "We need to find Kairi and Riku!"

They saw someone standing near the paopu tree so they ran over to it and saw Riku just standing there. Riku looks at us slowly and says "good you made it; using the darkness we can leave this island. We can travel to other worlds. Most on this island fear the darkness but I don't... I will embrace it. Join me in the darkness Damien and Michael!"

"Not without Kairi" Michael and Damien yell

"Then Riku disappears into a pool of darkness and looking down we realize we are in one too and can't move. We begin to sink into darkness and just when we are about to give up a light appears searing the darkness away and we hear a voice "You're friendship has provided a light to stave off the darkness. Yet the darkness has awakened another light deep within your hearts. Use this new power wisely.

**(A/N from this point in the story until further notice it will be Michael or Damien's POV [Point Of View] as show in the story)**

We both came to back near the paopu tree glad that we were alive but then we noticed something in our hands. We both looked down and I saw a Keyblades with a Gold hilt and a Silver blade (**A/N look up Sora's classic Keyblades if you want a reference)**

I looked over at Damien and saw he had a sort of reverse version of mine. It had a silver Hilt with a golden blade.** (A/N King Mickeys dark side Keyblade for the design and color) **Suddenly the names of or Keyblades came to mind. My Keyblade was called the Kingdom Key and his was called the Reverse Kingdom Key. Suddenly we were surrounded and we prepared for a fight...

* * *

**A/N: OK thanks for reading if you did. any and all reviews are appreciated as long as you don't flame just to flame. If you didn't like my first chapter and explain why and maybe I will edit it and I will definitely try to do better in the future chapters. For all you who flame in this world of the story I control all characters so I may or may not sic Sephiroth on you if you do. Just a heads up Sephiroth just smiled evilly to himself in the back of the room so I would be careful if I were you.**

**-This is Heyman99 signing out PEACE!**


End file.
